


Bullets or Ballots

by took_skye



Series: Living For the Night [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mobster David Rossi crashes Mayor Strauss' dinner in order to ask for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets or Ballots

  
_"You keep right on talking, honey. I like the way you run me down like that." ~ Max Cady, Cape Fear (1962)_

***///***

She’s sitting at her favorite table at _Blackwolf’s_ like she’s waiting for me…until she sees me, that is. Her surprise quickly curdles into annoyance that makes her lips pucker and twist into something unappealing despite her natural beauty.

“That’s not happiness to see me.” I smirk.

“Should it be?”

“There was a time when my appearance brought a smile to your face.”

Erin gives a crooked smirk. “There was a time when I dreamed of being president and thought I’d marry Cary Grant too.”

“It’s not too late,” I point out before chuckling. “Well, except for the Cary Grant part.”

“What do you want, David?”

“I’d like to ask you a favor.”

"I don't do felons favors."

"Of course you do, Erin," I grin out. "Especially when they have pictures of you in the most unorthodox of positions with a local law enforcement officer."

She smiles bitterly. “You’re blackmailing me and have the gall to call it asking for a favor?”

“Blackmail is such an ugly word, Erin, I’m simply ensuring I have leverage over a worthy opponent.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she laughs out.

“I disagree, my lovely mayor.”

Her amusement leaves in a flash. “What do you want?”

“I’m having some trouble with an officer.”

“Then perhaps you should call the police chief?”

I ignore the smirking comment. "George Foyet needs to go, but I can’t do anything while he’s still in the position he’s in.”

“Why are you bitching at me about it, you’re the one who put him there.”

“No, Erin, you did.”

Her brow arches some in interest.

“You did in letting Gideon and Hotchner take the fall over those murders, in getting them canned.”

“Jason retired.”

“Not by choice,” I point out with the smugness I keep just for Erin.

She takes the high road and ignores me as she goes to sip her martini before replying. “Can’t do it.”

“Erin…”

“What do you expect from me, David, I can’t do it,” she responds, unmoved. “Foyet’s considered a hero on the force and it’s pretty clear the other officers are too scared to go against him…”

She stops to sigh.

“So, basically, I’m fucked.” The realization slips from my lips.

“More times than you’ve had hot meals, I’m sure.”

It comes out so calm, so smooth, it takes me a moment to gather it together and figure it out. But when I do I laugh heartily.

Erin’s smile comes to her discreetly before she covers it with her wine glass.

“Actually, it was neck-and-neck but then I skipped breakfast this morning so…” I chuckle.

My old flame, the mayor, joins me before forcing her lips closed and that distinguished appearance back over her face. “Well, if that’s all, I’d really like to get back to my meal.”

“Let me join you.”

“I don’t see how that’s a good idea.”

“I do.”

Erin gives a cross look for a moment, but then indulges me. “Really? The mayor associating with the mobster strikes you as a good idea?”

“Can’t we just dispense with the titles for once, Erin?”

“I’m afraid we can’t, David,” she replies as she stands.

I stand.

“The titles are who we are now.” She explains with a hint of sadness as she heads around the table.

I smile because I see it coming and, this time, I know it’s going to be an act.

The slap cracks air and stings cheek nevertheless.

“You owe me a hot meal,” she whispers on the wind of the strike.

“Anytime you want it, you come find me.”

There’s this look she had in her youth that meant trouble for any boy who caught it…I catch it now. The soft curling lips, the glint in the eyes with a strange sense of vulnerability mixed for good measure. The woman before me now almost breathes out the scent of the past where the most important thing in life was a sweet ride and a beautiful girl like her at your side.

My whole body skips a beat in time.

“Don’t worry, David, I will.”

Then she’s gone. Back to Mayor Strauss as she exits the restaurant and returns to the world of politics.

***///***

 _"A man doesn't tell a women what to do, she tells herself." ~ TR Devlin, Notorious_


End file.
